Sidelines
by Delenalovebug
Summary: Elena is falling for Damon but is left fighting for her life thanks to Stefan... 15 reviews for next chapter...
1. Chapter 1

Sidelines…

"I love you" at first it was a whisper, "you're the first thing I think about when I wake up, the last when I sleep , I love you, Elena, hold on to that".

Elena Gilbert sat perched on the side of her bed retracing last night, remembering Damon's face. Damon Salvatore. The soulless vampire told her that he loved her.

She held her head in her hands, sighing, it was Elena and Stefan's 6 month anniversary and last night she had been confiding in his manipulative brother. The brother he had loathed for over a century.

"Morning brother" smirked Damon with that irresistible eye roll that made Elena melt inside. "What do you want Damon"

Stefan said with a roughness in his usually clear voice.

"Ooh why so judgey I think someone got out on the wrong side of the bed oh wait you haven't even got out of it yet have you, brother"

Elena trudged down the stairs avoiding eye contact with the other Salvatore.

Stefan smiled at her and Damon looked away, obviously jealous and not wanting Elena to know. She didn't like to see Damon hurt but if she acted suspicious Stefan would catch on.

"So what's the deal?" asked Elena's confidante Bonnie Bennett the young witch who she had known since kindergarten. "What do you mean?" asked Elena confused "Oh so you just called me here for nothing?"

"No I um…well it's Damon"

"What did he hurt you?"

"No actually kinda the opposite he told me he loved me"

Bonnie didn't look surprised. She looked guilty.

"I knew, Elena, I could sense it from the way he looks at you and your safety is always his first concern, think about it."

Elena swallowed - hard but then she took Bonnie's advice and she thought, she thought long and hard and then it kicked in – maybe she was destined to be with Damon maybe Katherine chose Stefan and she was supposed to be with Damon.

No, she then thought of Stefan she was confused she thought of his sweet smile. Then Damon with that eye roll and him stroking her hair encouraging her that everything was going to be okay.

She didn't realise that Bonnie had gone to the loo, so she left the mystic grill complaining of a bad headache.

Elena was driving only a little over the speed limit as she stopped at a garage and started writing in her diary. She wrote about all her feelings for Damon it took a while but as she finished her fourth page, she caught a glance of her watch it read 16.09 "Oh crap I better get home" she thought aloud.

She was home by 17:00 all smiles as she enjoyed a candle lit dinner that Stefan had prepared for her. Elena was unaware she had left her diary lying on the couch. Her head was still aching now more than ever so Stefan told her to get tucked up in bed so she did just that.

Stefan was alone downstairs and he sat down on the couch and felt something hard- he picked it up- it was Elena's diary. Stefan didn't think Elena would mind if he sneaked a peek inside so he went through pages of it smiling at all the sweet things she wrote about him. After a while Stefan was flipping through the pages of Elena's diary he got to the passage about Damon and he read all four pages his heart sank.

Elena came down whilst he was reading it "YOU READ MY DIARY?" she asked alarmed. Elena started storming back upstairs obviously upset Stefan went after her. He was pissed at her and he grabbed her arm, she tried to turn but slipped and down she went hitting the bottom a pool of blood surrounding her head.

Stefan saw the blood he could feel his canines sharpening he looked in the mirror his eyes had gone blood shot.

Stefan rushed out of the house leaving Elena on the floor.

A few hours later Damon came home, he had just visited the hospital to top up on blood banks and he found Elena lying at the bottom of the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Sidelines part 2

"Oh my god" winced Damon staring at Elena's blood stained body – She was covered in it – head to toe.

He lifted her head it flopped onto his arm she was cold – freezing in fact. Tears filled Damon's eyes and his lips wobbled as he brought his spare arm to his mouth and just as he was about to bite into his wrist to puncture a small vein, she blinked.

"Damon?" she whispered her eyes blurry "Oh, Elena, what happened, tell me everything"

Elena opened her mouth, fighting to keep her eyes open "Stefan…he" her eyes slowly closed, "Elena, Elena wake up!" Damon was now fighting to keep back tears as he called an ambulance.

Stefan staggered back to his car – drunk he was trying to forget everything that he had read in Elena's diary but the words just kept coming

Passionate, love, beautiful, safe, honest.

The ambulance arrived picking Elena up as they wheeled her into the back. Damon sat with an unconscious Elena holding her lifeless hand. He felt her pulse - it was still there but slow.

They were at the hospital now. Elena was awake her feelings for Damon flooded back to her as he sat there next to her smiling obviously happy that Elena was finally awake.

"Elena, I know that this isn't a good time but you need to tell me what happened, it's important"

Elena nodded feeling sympathy for a tearful Damon "It was Stefan, he read my diary and I was pissed at him so I ran upstairs he grabbed my arm and pulled me back and then I slipped"

"Wait, you're telling me Stefan did this to you?"

"It was an accident Damon he didn't mean to"

"That doesn't change the fact that you Elena are lying on a hospital bed fighting for your life because of my brother and believe me Elena he's gonna pay for it"


	3. Chapter 3

Sidelines chapter 3

Stefan still drunk woke up after hearing a bang on his window he looked up rubbing his eyes it was broken.

He also saw his brother – Damon throwing things at him Stefan ducked as a beer can came flying through the window.

"What you just turned into the bad guy now you turned back to the murdering beast that you thought I was before we switched places and I turned into the 'good guy' Hero"

"What are you talk…Elena where is she, is she ok?" Stefan questioned a frown appearing on his forehead.

"She's fine no thanks to you, brother"

"Damon look I didn't mean to hurt her"

"Yeah, yeah I got the whole story, but that doesn't change the fact that right now I wanna rip your throat out."

"So what Damon, You gonna kill me because I hurt your 'precious Elena' I know Damon , I know you've been messing with her head compelling her, trying to make her love you, she could never love you, you're beneath her."

That hurt Damon, badly.

"I am the one she wants, think about it Katherine never loved you she loved me, it's a doppelganger curse you know, making the same choices, making the right choices."

Damon charged at Stefan knocking him into the road but then he hesitated he backed away. He remembered Elena's words – "don't hurt him Damon or I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive you"

Stefan had the opportunity to hit him - hard so he did and then he walked away – heading towards the nearest hospital – the hospital where Elena was.

"She doesn't want to see you" Damon said panting his nose bloody from the powerful punch that Stefan laid on him.

Stefan ignored him still walking towards the hospital getting nearer and nearer.

"You know what fine, you go do whatever you want to but you just know that if Elena's upset then I'll be her shoulder to cry on" Damon shouted after him smirking.

Stefan was at the hospital Elena saw him and dived underneath her bed praying he didn't find her right now he was the last person she wanted to see.

She felt a hand grab her foot as she was pulled from under the bed she screamed and then looked around the hand was Stefan's.


	4. Chapter 4

Sidelines chapter 4

"Shhh, don't scream, Elena it's me, Stefan"

"Have you come to say sorry or invade my privacy? You know a diary is something personal whatever you read wasn't your business."

Elena said with a sharp tone in her voice.

"Why weren't you wearing your necklace?"

"What do you mean? I was"

"What did Damon threaten you or something?"

"Damon has been nothing but nice to me he saved me when you left me lying on the floor Stefan. I could have died today Damon saved my life and you can't stand the fact that he is getting the slightest bit of attention and it's not all about you."

"Elena, I know, I know that he compelled you to love him it's typical Damon he'll hurt whoever he wants and feel nothing."

"Get away from me Stefan" Elena said limping towards the door.

"No Elena, I have to protect you, protect you from Damon, you have no idea what his capable of"

"You know what you're such a hypocrite Stefan so just go."

"No Elena"

"I said GET OUT!"

"I SAID NO!"

Stefan's fist came so close to Elena's face it was a surprise she didn't have a black eye.

Elena sniffed and gasped as Damon appeared out of nowhere and pushed Stefan against the wall a stake in hand

"You touch her again and this stake won't be in my hand but plunged through your heart."

Stefan left - his hands in the air.

Damon rushed to Elena. Tears were streaming down the side of her face as she nestled her head into Damon's neck and cried her heart out.

He held her tight as she lifted her head up and touched her lips against his and pushed them together.

She could feel his warm body against hers she ran her fingers through his hair as he pushed a loose strand of hers behind her ear touching her face with the side of his finger.

Elena smiled as Damon looked up at her he got up but she pulled him back down,

"Don't leave me, Damon"

He sat back down

"Lie next to me"

She said her eyes gleaming.

He did as he was told - gladly.

Not wanting to take advantage of Elena as she was in a vulnerable state Damon didn't make a move – he just listened something Stefan had never been able to do. Elena wanted to tell Damon how she felt about him how much she loved him and how much he just 'consumed' her but she wondered what if he didn't feel the same way about her? She knew he said he loved her but did he mean it or was it all just a trick like Stefan said maybe he was just messing with her head.

She looked at Damon's innocent face and felt like a total bitch as she confronted him.

"Did you mean it, that night when you came into my room and you said all those things, when you said that you loved me, did you really mean it?"

"Yes I still mean it but I don't deserve you Elena, I'm a monster Stefan said it himself, he loves you Elena there are things that…"

Before Damon could finish his sentence Elena put her fingers to his lips

"I love you too"

Damon looked confused his eyes narrowing but his mouth told a different story as it widened into a beautiful smile as she snuggled up next to him happily holding his face and fingering the wound on his nose as she wet a flannel and mopped it staring into his eyes in the process it was perfect until something hit her – hard she looked down at the shot wound in her chest and the blood that splattered all over Damon's shirt.

Damon looked up as Elena fell to the floor.

"Hello Damon" smirked Rebekah

"It's just one accident after another isn't it little Miss Elena you are just so clumsy" whispered Rebekah

This was the last straw this time it was real Elena was dead. Cold. Stone. Dead.

Her beautiful auburbun eyes stayed open she looked like a doll her glass eyes wide open her skin like porcelain.

Rebekah had left Damon didn't bother to go after her his only concern was Elena he held her hand she was cold Damon's eyes welled up it was real Elena was really dead.

He would never feel her against him anymore.

He would never see her.

He would never be able to talk to her.

Damon couldn't stand the thought of it losing her. He decided it was time to turn her but even if she was a vampire she would still be lost is it really what Elena would want for her life her friends her family would she ever forgive him did she really want to be immortal - to be with him forever?


	5. Chapter 5

Sidelines chapter 5

1864:

"Catch me " Said Katherine her brunette locks flaying in tying time with her expensive gown. It was May 14th 1864 the night Katherine Pierce died being flung into a tree branch after being loaded up with Vervain darts. Her death was a tipping point for a new vampire - Damon Salvatore.

2013:

Damon was still staring at Elena's lifeless body his tear stained face was undeniably hurt.

He went to see Fell she had a small vial of Damon's blood from earlier that morning when she tried to kill him.

Damon thought about it he thought about Elena – her beautiful dead face

Her long dark brown hair falling over her eyes

Then he thought of her dead body

The shot wound on her chest.

The look in her eyes in those final seconds of her mortal life.

Damon called Bonnie and told her about everything that happened she rushed over to the hospital.

Bonnie broke down into a flood of tears as she walked into the hospital dorm that Elena was staying in. There she was or rather there her body was even dead she looked stunning.

"Look, Bonnie I need you to do a spell a resurrection spell"

"Look Damon I want to but I just don't have that kind of power"

"Well get it"

"Look at her Bonnie this is Elena were talking about and if you don't do that spell then she'll be gone forever"

"Does Stefan know?"

"Stefan is the last person she wants to see right now"

"Just find a way to do the freaking spell and then we forget about all of this"

Bonnie looked at Elena.

"Fine"

She said calmly.

Stefan was back at his car looking through old pictures of him and Elena he loved her, but was a danger to her life. In just two days he had left her for dead and almost hit her in the face.

"Damon I found a way, look I could bring her heartbeat back for a few seconds and then you go get she can inject her with your blood she would be a vampire but that is the only way so take it or leave it"

"Fine Bonnie just get down here now and don't tell Stefan!"

Then he hang up on her and waited until she finally came.

Bonnie did the spell and Damon was so happy to see those beautiful big eyes blink again though she squealed as the needle was injected through her olive skin Damon squeezed her undead hand. She was a vampire.


	6. Chapter 6

Sidelines chapter 6

Damon's smile widened as Elena threw her arms around him her eyes twinkled when she was happy Damon liked that about her.

Damon was the happiest he could be: he had a beautiful girlfriend who said she loved him and he loved her to but you know there was always that issue where they were both vampires but still they were happy.

Stefan woke up his face was stuck to the bar table – he stunk – of beer not really a pleasant smell but that was the least of his worries right now all he could think about was Elena and well that great stinking hangover didn't help. How could a piece of paper with writing on destroy their relationship well that and Damon now he got it. It was all Damon's fault he was a destructive, manipulative waste of space and yet Elena was happy with HIM?

Elena still held tightly on to Damon. "I'm alive, it's real Damon, I really did just die but now I'm back I'm a vampire but I'm not dead and even better it was you who saved me." She said her still - twinkly eyes looked up at him.

"Yeah I saved your life like how many times this week?"

Elena playfully hit him with her pillow. She was still at the hospital with Damon, Bonnie also stayed with her, now she was sleeping in the cheap plastic chair in the corner of her hospital dorm.

Elena giggled as Bonnie was snoring – loud she soon snapped out of it finally waking up from her deep sleep. "What time is it?" yawned Bonnie obviously still tired she opened the curtains "AHHHHH!" screamed Elena - the sunlight burnt her face – badly "oh crap, I am so sorry Elena I just forgot!" said Bonnie quickly shutting the curtains.

The burns soon healed up Elena peeked through her fingers all the curtains were closed "phew!" she said "that was a close one."

"You're lucky Bonnie shut those curtains when she did or you know ashes to ashes" Damon thought it was funny when she got mad - she pouted and turned her head flipping her hair in the process like a six year old.

"Look I gotta go but if you need anything just call me"

"Oh Bonnie if you see Stefan your free to tell him I and Elena are a really happy vampire couple and make sure you mention the vampire part"

Unluckily for Bonnie she did run into Stefan and he asked how Elena was and she told him the truth about the whole dieing turning into a vampire being sired to Damon and them being a happy couple.

He didn't look like he enjoyed the news a part in his eyes just died right there and then so he swiftly changed the conversation.

"Oh I just daggered Rebekah you know like you do she had a gun and I got shot several times but you know it's always handy to have a dagger that kills original vampires in your pocket"

"Yeah well it was nice running into you to" said Bonnie a confused look dawning over her face.

As soon as Bonnie had left Stefan rushed to the hospital worried about Elena.

"Elena look listen to me I know you're a vampire and I know it's hard but you know we can get through this together I can help you Elena I know you always wanted me to be there for you and here's my chance, we can make it work Elena!"

"No Stefan. Damon's helping me I don't need you anymore."

"Yes you do Elena you need me now more than ever you can't stay with Damon he'll hurt you Elena"

"Just get off me Stefan"

"But he'll hurt you Elena"

Elena flinched pulling her arm away forgetting about that superhuman strength she had Stefan went flying across the room unexpectedly as Damon walked through the door.

"Hey what's he doing here?"

"Nothing Damon he was just leaving"


End file.
